Gallery
by teachmetodance
Summary: Zuko's point of view on Jet and Katara's relationship. set to Mario Vazquez, Gallery. NOT MINE! I DISCLAIM! zutara, slight jetara


Gallery

**Gallery**

I watch as she walks in on his arm. _That should be me_ I think as she kisses his cheek and takes the offered drink. She's wearing my favorite dress, too. Sometimes it seems she wants to torture me.

God broke the mold, when he made this one I know

She's breathtaking but so much more

I held my breath as they walked past. It's then that I realize I couldn't breath, even if I wanted to. That's how much power she has over me.

She walks in the room; your loves closed  
Making you never want to breathe again

As they passed, I could see him talking on his cell phone, about taking another 'business trip'. She asks if she can go, and he says she would be better off going to Paris, where she could shop and have fun. His rings glisten in the light as he waves her off.

Her boyfriend has got so much dough  
So much ice his neck and wrist froze  
is he faithful to her? Hell no  
But she chose to be with him, shorty

She walks back over to me, looking worn out and uncertain. "Zuko. I really am sorry about not saying anything earlier."

Tell me is the money worth your soul  
Tell me what's the reason that you hold on  
When you know that dude has a whole wall of 'em just  
like you  
And girl you're just way too fine  
Gotta be treated as one of a kind  
Girl use your mind  
Don't be just another dime

"Katara, I-"I just want to grab her and tell her how I feel, tell her that she doesn't deserve the treatment she's getting. But I don't, because she isn't mine. She's his.

I can't take  
seeing you with him  
'Cuz I know exactly what you'll be,  
in his gallery

I feel like I'm torn between keeping her happy, and telling her the truth to keep her safe from the heartbreak she's sure to endure.

It's just not fair  
and it's tearing me apart  
you're just another priceless work of art  
in his gallery

"Are you ok, Katara?" I ask, because she looks confused. She has every right to be though, considering her boyfriend – no, scratch that. Her _fiancé. _I hate calling him that, because he sure as hell doesn't act like a fiancé. That much is clear to anyone.He's off flirting with anything on two feet that's breathing and has boobs.

She's so confused  
She knows she deserves more  
Someone who will love and adore  
But his money's hard to ignore  
She really doesn't know what to do  
Girl it's just a matter of time  
Before he finds another more fine  
After he's done dulling your shine  
You're out the door and he's through with you

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine, Zuko. Thanks for asking" because he never would've. I caught that little unsaid part. She's staring at the ring, and she looks uncertain. Like she's….reconsidering? I hope so. I hate seeing them together, because every time I see her, it looks like her eyes are duller than before. And I know that she isn't the only girl in his life. I just hope she'll find out soon.

Tell me is the money worth your soul  
Tell me what's the reason that you hold on,  
When you know that dude has a whole wall of 'em just  
like you  
And girl you're just way too fine  
Gotta be treated as one of a kind  
Girl use your mind  
Don't be just another dime

I just want to shake her till she uses those brains she has up there!! Because she's one of the few girls that have beauty AND brains, and she knows how to use both of them. And she deserves to be treated as though she was the only smart girl that's beautiful. But all he sees her as, is another pretty face, and I hate it!!

I can't take  
seeing you with him  
'Cuz I know exactly what you'll be  
in his gallery  
It's just not fair  
and it's tearing me apart  
You're just another priceless work of art  
In his gallery

It just isn't fair for me. At least, I don't think it is. It kills me, every single time I see him looking at another girl, even though he keeps her right next to him, his arm around her the whole time.

You're a masterpiece  
I know that he  
can't appreciate your beauty  
don't let him cheapen you  
He don't see you like I do  
Beautiful not just for show  
Time that someone let you know

"Katara!! Kat-oh, there you are. You had me worried!!" oh, no. here HE comes. He just doesn't appreciate anything about her, and that just…I HATE him!! "Oh, Zuko. Hi. I didn't see you there for a moment.

I can't take  
seeing you with him  
'Cuz I know exactly what you'll be  
in his gallery  
It's just not fair  
and it's tearing me apart  
you're just another priceless work of art

He puts his arm around her and pulls her to his side. She looks so uncomfortable, like she's disgusted with herself for allowing this behavior. "Hey Jet. How've you been? Hey, you think you could get me a date with that pretty little thing you were just talking to over there? It seems you know her pretty well, is she French? 'Cause that's the only place I know of that greets people with a kiss on the lips." I smirk at him.

I can't take  
seeing you with him  
'Cuz I know exactly what you'll be  
in his gallery  
It's just not fair  
and it's tearing me apart

Katara doesn't look that shocked, though she's definitely trying. She looks at him and slaps him right on the cheek. It leaves the reddest handprint I've ever seen. She runs out of his arms and right past me. After a few seconds of the two of us just standing there, she comes running back, drops her ring right into his shot of something or other, and grabs my arm. She then drags me out right behind her.

You're just another priceless work of art  
in his gallery  
in his gallery

I've realized now, in the car with her, he never deserved her. But, if he hadn't done all that to her, we probably wouldn't be where we are now and we probably wouldn't be heading out to dinner. So thanks Jet, I hope you're happy and some day you will find a girl you deem worthy of you. For good, I hope.


End file.
